Rosario + Vampire
| demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Jump (Regular serialization) Weekly Shōnen Jump (Extra chapter) | first = August 2004 | last = October 4, 2007 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = List of Rosario + Vampire chapters }} | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Jump Square | first = November 2007 | last = March 2014 | volumes = 14 | volume_list = List of Rosario + Vampire: Season II chapters }} | network = Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama, TV Osaka, TV Aichi, Aomori Broadcasting Corporation, Kids Station | first = January 3, 2008 | last = March 27, 2008 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Rosario + Vampire episodes }} | network = TV Osaka, Tokyo MX, Mie TV, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama, Gifu Broadcasting System, Inc., Aomori Broadcasting Corporation, Kids Station | first = October 2, 2008 | last = December 24, 2008 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Rosario + Vampire episodes#Rosario + Vampire Capu2 }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akihisa Ikeda. The story revolves around Tsukune Aono, a boy who inadvertently enrolls in a boarding school for monsters. He quickly befriends Moka Akashiya, a vampire who soon develops an obsession with his blood, and later meets other monster girls who soon take a romantic liking to him. The manga began serialization in the August 2004 issue of ''Monthly Shonen Jump and ended on the June 2007 issue (one extra chapter was serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in September 2007), and sold ten volumes between October 2004 and October 2007. , a continuation of the series, was serialized from the November 2007 issue of ''Jump Square to its March 2014 issue, with a epilogue chapter in April. The series is licensed in North America and in the United Kingdom by Viz Media, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. The series also spanned three CD dramas, two visual novels, a novel adaptation, and two internet radio shows. A 13-episode anime adaptation of Rosario + Vampire aired in Japan between January and March 2008. A second season of the series, Rosario + Vampire Capu2,The subtitle Capu2 comes from , the sound Moka makes when she drinks Tsukune's blood. Ikeda, who coined the phrase, says that "kapu" is the onomatopoeia of "bite", and "chuu" is a "kiss". aired in Japan between October and December 2008. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation Entertainment, who released both seasons on December 20, 2011. The anime is also licensed in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, who released both seasons in 2012. Plot Tsukune Aono, an average teenager, is unable to get into any local high schools due to his poor grades. However, his parents are happy to have him enroll in a private school called Yokai Academy, which he discovers is a boarding school for monsters. The school teaches monsters how to coexist with humans, including disguising as them, but any real humans on campus are to be killed. Although he fears for his life, Tsukune befriends a beautiful vampire girl Moka Akashiya, who likes the taste of his blood. Fighting a school bully, he accidentally removes the rosario around Moka's neck, and discovers that she turns into a powerful vampire with a completely different personality. Because of Moka, Tsukune decides to stay at Yokai, and becomes friends with some formerly antagonistic students, including Kurumu Kurono, a busty succubus and Yukari Sendo, an eleven-year-old witch. They join the school's Newspaper Club and wind up fighting a variety of students and teachers, who try to use their monstrous powers to bully or to control one or more of the members for their own selfish or destructive ends. On a club trip to the human world, they meet witch Ruby Tojo who tries to defend a field of sunflowers from being torn down by developers. They meet Mizore Shirayuki, a snow fairy student who stalks Tsukune. A group of "Monstrels" harass the club, causing Moka to transfuse blood into Tsukune to the point where he turns into a ghoul. An evil group called the Anti-Schoolers threaten to ruin the school's festival and destroy the barrier between the human and monster world. When Tsukune's cousin visits, the club has a hard time keeping the monster school a secret. In Rosario+Vampire: Season II, Koko Shuzen, Moka's younger sister, enrolls; she, Ruby, and Mizore join the Newspaper Club. On an excursion to Mizore's homeland, they learn of a dangerous organization called Fairy Tale, which seeks to destroy the human world, and must fight to keep the coexistence between humanity and monsters intact. Tsukune continues to train; the News Club visits the human world where they meet San Otonashi, a former club member, as they run into trouble with Fairy Tale's 7th Branch office. A Chinese transfer student, Fangfang Huang tries to recruit Tsukune to join his mafia family. When Moka's inner personality spends a day at school, she is unable to return to the seal, so the News Club gang head to China to get the rosario fixed. At Hong Kong, Tsukune and the gang learn the truth about Moka's identity, that she was infused with First Ancestor blood by her mother Akasha Bloodriver who sacrifices herself to protect them from Alucard, the original First Ancestor vampire. Moka's eldest sister Aqua infiltrates the Huang manor and captures Moka to bring to Fairy Tale, as she is the key to reviving Alucard. While his friends train their powers, Tsukune has his body altered by Tohofuhai to handle the upcoming challenges. Tsukune and the gang infiltrate the Hanging Garden, a sky fortress that serves as Fairy Tale's headquarters. They face opposition from their leader Gyokuro Shuzen, who sends the leaders of the Fairy Tale Branches after them for a series of fights. The group eventually reaches Moka, but must face her sisters Aqua and Kalua. Gyokuro snatches Moka's rosario in order to control Alucard. The Masked King reveals himself to be a clone of Alucard's original vampire form. He reveals that he has manipulated both Fairy Tale and its opposition to determine whether the rosario could control him, and then merges with his monster self, who goes on a rampage in Tokyo. Moka is mortally wounded, but Tsukune revives her by removing all his holy locks and transforming himself into a First Ancestor vampire. They beat down Alucard, but he revives and reveals that he has hatched eggs in Japan's major cities. Tsukune's friends and allies, along with the two other Dark Lords, band together to fight Alucard and his clones. Tsukune puts Moka's rosario on Alucard, which awakens Akasha inside his monster body. Akasha tells Alucard to give up the fight, and they cast a self-disintegration spell. Now that the existence of monsters is known in the human world, coexistence is now even harder to achieve, however, Tsukune is confident that he and his friends can do it. Conception Ikeda drew inspiration from the monster manga series Kaibutsu-kun and has incorporated some references later into the first serialization of the Rosario+Vampire manga. In an interview at Lucca Comics 2012, Ikeda said he is a big fan of Tim Burton and was inspired by his works, including The Nightmare Before Christmas, and particularly Edward Scissorhands because the monster has a sensitive soul. His first character design was Moka, a beautiful girl vampire with a crucifix around her neck; he then created the school of monsters and Tsukune afterwards. He credits the beautiful girls for the series' popularity and added the fighting elements. After the series ended in Monthly Shōnen Jump but was going to be featured in Jump Square, he retitled the second series to give it a sense of renewal. Media Manga Rosario + Vampire began serialization in the August 2004 issue of Monthly Shonen Jump, and ended on the September 2007 issue. The first tankōbon was released in Japan by Shueisha on October 4, 2004 and sold ten volumes until October 4, 2007 under its Jump Comics imprint, spanning 39 chapters during its initial run. An extra chapter was serialized in the September 2007 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, and was bundled with the final volume of the manga. The manga is licensed in North America and in the United Kingdom by Viz Media, releasing them between June 8, 2008 and November 3, 2009 under its Shonen Jump Advanced imprint, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. Rosario + Vampire: Season II, a continuation to the series, began serialization in the November 2007 issue of Jump Square, the successor to the now-defunct Monthly Shonen Jump. The first tankōbon was released by Shueisha on June 4, 2008. The final chapter appeared in the March 2014 issue of Jump Square, with a epilogue chapter in April. Like the first series, Season II is licensed in North America and the UK by Viz Media, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, with twelve volumes currently available. Anime A 13-episode anime adaptation produced by Gonzo and directed by Takayuki Inagaki aired in Japan from January 3, 2008, to March 27, 2008, on Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, and TV Kanagawa, with later runs on TV Saitama, TV Osaka, TV Aichi, Aomori Broadcasting Corporation, and Kids Station. Six DVD compilation volumes were released between April 25 and September 26, 2008, and a DVD/Blu-ray box set was released on January 29, 2010. The anime quickly became notorious for its excessive use of fanservice in the form of panty shots, leading the series to be censored on certain channels during its TV broadcast and was also said to have angered fans of the original manga. A second 13-episode season, , aired on TV Osaka between October 2 and December 24, 2008, with subsequent runs on Tokyo MX, Mie TV, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama, Gifu Broadcasting System, Inc., Aomori Broadcasting Corporation, and Kids Station. Six DVD volumes were released between December 21, 2008, and May 22, 2009, and a DVD/Blu-ray box set was released on March 19, 2010. The opening theme for the first season is "Cosmic Love" and the ending theme is called "Dancing in the Velvet Moon". For the second season, the opening theme is "DISCOTHEQUE" and the ending theme is "Trinity Cross"; all songs in the series are performed by Nana Mizuki, the voice actress for Moka Akashiya in the series. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation Entertainment, and released both seasons on December 20, 2011. Funimation initially encountered production issues from the Japanese licensors, causing a series of delays with their release date. Originally intended for release on March 19, 2011, the release date was pushed back to May 17, 2011, and later to July 19, 2011. The anime is also licensed in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, who already holds licensing rights to the manga, and will release both seasons in 2012. MVM holds the anime license in the United Kingdom and is due to release the first season of Rosario Vampire on 10 September 2012. Music A series of character singles for the first season of the anime were released by King Records. The first set of singles, featuring Moka Akashiya (Nana Mizuki), Kurumu Kurono (Fukuen Misato) and Yukari Sendo (Kimiko Koyama), were released on February 14, 2008. The second set of singles, featuring Mizore Shirayuki (Rie Kugimiya) and Ruby Tojo (Saeko Chiba), were released on March 26, 2008, along with a compilation album called . An original soundtrack was released on December 25, 2008. A set of character singles for the second season were also released by King Records. The first set of singles for Moka Akashiya, Kokoa Shuzen (Chiwa Saito), Kurumu Kurono, and Yukari Sendo were released on October 29, 2008, while the second set of singles featuring Mizore Shirayuki and Ruby Tojo were released on November 26, 2008, along with another The Capucchu compilation album. A "Best Of" album entitled was released on February 18, 2009. Other media A drama CD of Rosario + Vampire was released by Shueisha on August 31, 2006. A second drama CD was later released by Shueisha on December 14, 2007, and a third drama CD based on the anime adaptation was released by Marine Entertainment on July 25, 2008. Most of the voice actors from the CDs were carried on to the anime series. An internet radio show promoting the anime entitled aired on Onsen between December 27, 2007 and March 27, 2008. Another radio show promoting the second anime called also aired on Onsen between October 23, 2008 and April 23, 2009. The shows are hosted by Misato Fukuen and Kimiko Koyama, the voices of Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendo, respectively. A CD for the first radio show was released by Sony Music Entertainment on August 6, 2008, and a CD for the second radio show was released on June 24, 2009. A novelization of Rosario + Vampire written by Fumihiko Shimo was released by Shueisha on April 4, 2008 under their Jump j-Books imprint. A visual novel entitled was developed by Capcom and was released on March 30, 2008 for the Nintendo DS. Another visual novel entitled was developed by Compile Heart and was released for the PlayStation 2 on July 23, 2009. The player assumes the role of Tsukune Aono in both games, and both games features new characters exclusive to the series. Manga sales Japan Volumes of the series commonly rank in listings of top selling manga in Japan: North America In North America, the second volume of Rosario + Vampire was featured on BookScan's Top 20 Graphic Novels, ranking at #6 in August 2008 and #16 in September 2008, with the fifth volume ranking at #7 in February 2009. Rosario + Vampire has also been featured on The New York Times Best-Seller Manga list: Reception Carlo Santos of Anime News Network gave the first volume of Season II a C rating and the second volume a B- rating. When he gave volume 1 a C, he noted that "you could do a lot worse". He notes that Season II has all the things that made the series good, but the attempt to reboot the series for the new semester caused it to lack intense feeling, reintroducing all the characters and going against weak enemies once again. For the second volume, Santos was more pleased with the introduction of a major villain and the fanservice artwork in the lighter story, but lamented the lack of any visually threatening monster. Matthew Warner of Mania.com gave volumes 1 through 3 of Season II ratings between B+ and A-. In his review for volume 1, he noted that while the first part was a bit weak with "predictable and bland stories," he remarked positively on the volume's cover art and artwork in general, especially the character artwork. For the second volume, he said it was better focusing on two stories and while noting the second story with Kokoa was weaker, it still "delivers quite a few solid laughs" and helps develop her character. In his review for volume 3, he claims while it starts out slow, he really enjoyed the story with Mizore, specifically the character development and seeing the characters put aside their disagreements for a common goal: to save Mizore. Leroy Douresseaux of Comic Book Bin has given volumes of Season II an A- rating. He noted the emphases on sexual innuendo comparing it to Strawberry 100%, and that series is like The Addams Family mixed with X-Men: "cool, creepy folks at a secret school where they can live and learn in a place free of the prejudice against them." In volume 11, he changes his overall view and deemed it solidly a battle manga. YALSA included Rosario + Vampire, Vol.1 in its list of the 2013 Popular Paperbacks for Young Adults under the subcategory Boarding Schools to Summer Camps: Leaving home to find yourself. Notes References External links * *[http://mj.shueisha.co.jp/rosario/ Rosario + Vampire] at Monthly Shonen Jump *[http://jumpsq.shueisha.co.jp/contents/rosario/ Rosario + Vampire: Season II] at Jump Square *[http://www.rosa-vam.com/top.html Official Rosario + Vampire anime website] *[http://www.compileheart.com/rosa-vam/ Compile Heart's official Rosario + Vampire Capu2 PlayStation 2 video game website] Category:2004 manga Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Gonzo (company) Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Japanese novels Category:Media franchises Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Novels based on comics Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Vampires in anime and manga Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga Category:Visual novels Category:Werewolves in anime and manga [[Category:Witchcraft in anime and manga